


Tag, you're it!

by Dusksong_writer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusksong_writer/pseuds/Dusksong_writer
Summary: Ventus wasn't too keen on joining the others for a round of laser tag until he was.





	Tag, you're it!

“Come on! Hurry up Ven or else they will start the round without us!”, Sora shouted annoyed with how long his friend took to get ready. After all they were going to spend their afternoon playing laser tag so no one would even notice if his hair was a mess.

The blonde simply rolled his eyes, brushing through his hair again for good measure not at all taking twice as long now just out of spite.  
It wasn’t like the older one had asked to play with Sora and his friends. Technically he should really be studying for his finals that were coming closer and closer but his best friends, Terra and Aqua, told him to join the others to rest his mind a bit. Breaks are important after all or so his teacher kept preaching.

Finally, somewhat happy with how he looked, Ventus walked down the stairs to a hyped up brunette already holding his jacket.  
“What took you so long? Really you look just the sa-“. Sora stopped midway seeing the other about to walk back into the bath. “Don’t you dare go up the stairs again!”  
While Ven might be okay with being late, he really didn’t want to make Riku wait any longer. Just because there were good friends of course and for no other reason at all.

As soon as blonde was ready Sora basically pulled him all the way to the arena. Everyone else was already there, waiting in their gear. Profusely the brunette was bowing and excusing himself to his childhood friend while putting on the armor, Ventus doing the same.  
“No worries Sora”. Riku smiled at him understandingly. It wasn’t the younger ones intention to be late “our usual slot is taken but the guys afterwards said we can join. Simple round. Two teams, last one that stands is the winner”.

Playing against an unknown group sounded excruciating to the blonde. It wasn’t like he was anti-social by any means, everyone agreed he was all bubbly and sweet, but being as stressed as he is now Ventus really didn’t want to play with a group of possibly bad losers or even cheaters.

Sighing he followed the rest into the arena, not noticing the two amber eyes focus on his every move.

/ooooooooooooooooooooo/

The battle was intense. Ventus, one of the last surviving members of his group against the majority of the others. Their interplay was on a whole new level compared to them. Clearly they did this more frequently.

The sudden noise of steps made his heart stop. He was cornered. His back pressed firmly against the wall while holding his gun tightly to his chest. From the sounds of it there were 2 people on their way. It was impossible for him to beat them all but Ven wouldn’t go down without a fight!

Just as two were about to spot him their gear started glowing. They were dead. Someone just saved his ass.  
Searching for his savior he didn’t notice the presence creeping up to him until he felt a pair of hands in his shoulders.  
A scream was just about to leave his throat when said hands were covering his mouth. Seconds that felt like hours the blonde stared into a pair of ambers.

“Be quiet or do you want the others to find you? After all I just killed my teammates to safe you, shouldn’t you be grateful?” the deep tremble of the voice made his the smaller ones body shiver.  
As he nodded, the dark haired one took his hand away from Vens mouth, a grin on his lips.

“It was my pleasure to save this damsel”, the teasing very obvious in the taller ones voice. “Don’t you think I deserve a treat after all my work?”

Ventus wasn’t stupid. The indication was clear as day. For anyone else he would’ve never even considered repayment but the dark and mysterious man wasn’t bad-looking by any means of the word.

Having a light bulb moment Ven knew what he was going to do.

In a swift motion the blonde was on his tiptoes, lightly pressing his lips against Vanitas ones. Surprised by this sudden action the dark haired one lowered his gun, before closing his eyes ever so slightly.  
Sure he found the smaller one attractive, but he would have never expected this to happen. Just as he was about to put his arms around the blondes' waist, he heard the familiar sound of someone having been killed just as their kiss was broken.

In shock, he started at the younger one, the red light of his armor reflecting in the blue eyes.

“I’m sorry but this is war”. Ventus clearly torn between the pleasure of this short kiss and the need to win this battle. “Let’s talk about this afterwards!”  
And just like that he slipped away from the dark haired one.

“I’m Ventus – find me after all of this and I will treat you to a sundae”, he whispered before vanishing around the corner, leaving Vanitas stunned behind.  
Suddenly laser tag seemed much more interesting than before, Ven thought in search for the last survivor on the other team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under https://dusksong-writer.tumblr.com/  
> There you can also comission work, talk to me and find other ways to support and engange with me!
> 
> I am open and happy to talk about Kingdom Hearts


End file.
